<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely Morning by ThePrivatePinkLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748249">Lovely Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady'>ThePrivatePinkLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Freddie doesn't speak much English in this, Gentle Sex, Happy Sex, He speaks Farsi, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:16:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You enjoy gentle morning sex with your newly wed husband who doesn’t speak much English.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: I know no Farsi. Google translate was heavily used in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your body was warm. You rustled in the bed and under the duvet and sheets you shared with your newly-wed husband, Freddie. The sun was shining through a bit of the blinds, but Freddie still seemed to be sleeping. You only had on a bra, from last night, but the sheets kept you warm. </p><p>At the end of the bed was Delilah, who was purring by Freddie’s feet. You picked her up and laid her in between you and your husband. At this, Freddie rustled and groaned, turning over to face his cat and wife. He smiled at you without his teeth, noticing you were cuddled up to his other darling, the cat purring on your chest. </p><p>“Sobh.” (morning) Freddie said in Farsi, moving closer to you and kissing your forehead. </p><p>At this movement, Delilah got up and ran off, leaving just you and the man you admired. You smiled and moved closer, as he started to kiss you even more and in different places. You wrapped your arms around his chest and laid back on your back again as you giggled slightly as he got on top of you and kissed you more downwards. </p><p>“Dwstt darm.” (love you) Freddie said, now moving his hands up and down your body, removing your bra in the process and then kissing your nipples. </p><p>“Mhhh, that feels good.” You said as he aroused your nipples with his nimble fingers and spread open your thighs, getting you ready for sex. He then ran a hand through your long h/c hair and moved his other hand down to your folds, gently rubbing them and finding your clit. </p><p>“Mmmmm, make love to me.” You said and Freddie took his hand and placed it on his penis, giving it a few gentle pumps and aligning it to your now wet folds. He kissed you on the lips and you closed your eyes as he put his penis inside of your womanhood. </p><p>Freddie then gently went all the way inside, taking his time and you arched your back as he massaged your breasts as well. At this point, the sun was shining through even more, the perfect mood for gentle morning sex between two newly weds. Freddie then bottomed out and went back in, his dark Iranian eyes never leaving yours. You moaned out a bit as he slowly repeated these steps, making you breathe deeply and smile as he did. Noticing this, Freddie went faster, making the pleasure just some much better. You gripped the sheets and Freddie kissed you again once more, on the lips, deep and hard, yet romantic. </p><p>Freddie felt like he was about to come, so he went even deeper and faster. He saw your eyes were rolling back so he kept up his pace. Finally, after what felt like forever, but was really just a few minutes, you came and moaned Freddie’s name. This reaction caused Freddie to come inside you, his semen flowing inside of your womanhood. After that, Freddie slowed down his hips and pulled out, kissing you again and whispering sweet endearments in Farsi. He laid down again and pulled you over on his chest, his breathing heavy and his heart beating, reminding you this was real. </p><p>“Love you.” Freddie said, surprising you, for he rarely spoke English, even in private when it was just you and him. </p><p>“I love you more.” You said, then closing your eyes as you heard his heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>